You Had Me From Hello
by stillewolfie
Summary: Antara Tanjirou dan Zenitsu di musim panas. #zentanweek2019 #day7 — AU. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, terdapat kejadian menarik yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu ke era tradisional seperti cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya. Mari kita terbang ke masa depan—di mana sudah ada jalanan besar, gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi, kendaraan, teknologi, pakaian keren, serta hilangnya eksistensi pemburu dan monster aneh berwujud iblis. Di sini hanya terdapat manusia normal berkaki serta bertangan dua, bernapas seperti biasa, tidak ada teknik rahasia, tidak ada rupa oksigen yang bisa berubah menjadi unsur kehidupan, tidak ada iblis setengah manusia, tidak ada gadis dengan bambu di mulutnya, atau pedang-pedang yang berkeliaran meski semua orang tahu itu ilegal.

Sekarang semua dilakukan dengan praktis, mudah, dan cepat. Asal kau mempunyai uang, maka dijamin hidupmu di masa ini akan baik-baik saja.

Namun sudah kukatakan—kalau kau punya uang. Jika tidak? Tentu saja, kau harus mencarinya. Dengan cara apa?

Sudah jelas dengan cara bekerja keras sampai kau kehilangan napasmu—mengorbankan keringat, darah, dan air mata.

Di salah satu jalanan yang tidak terlalu padat oleh manusia, kau bisa melihat di jalanan pinggir dekat lampu merah terdapat salah satu konbini sederhana. Jika dipikirkan, bentuk dari konbini—kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai swalayan—agak sedikit lama dan terlihat tidak bisa bersaing dengan zaman serba canggih seperti sekarang. Tetapi jangan salah, karena harganya yang murah, toko tersebut merupakan target utama untuk mereka yang masih meminta uang jajan pada orang tua. Walau tidak bisa dibandingkan secara langsung dengan _seven eleven_, _lawson_, atau _familymart_ karena kita semua tahu kalau konbini-konbini itu merupakan toko papan atas dan selalu menjadi yang terdepan dalam persaingan di dunia bisnis. 'Kuwajima's' adalah nama toko tersebut, diambil dari nama keluarga pemilik yang sudah sangat tua renta, karena itulah jangan heran apabila kau tidak pernah melihat sang empunya disebabkan Kuwajima Jigoro, pemilik resmi dari Kuwajima's memutuskan untuk istirahat total karena faktor usia.

Jadilah Agatsuma Zenitsu, salah satu cucu tersayang yang rajin dan baik hati, memilih untuk mengambil alih—kini ia menjadi pemilik cadangan sekaligus penjaga dari toko tersebut.

Agatsuma Zenitsu, dua puluh tiga tahun. Seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning cerah, memiliki status sebagai cucu pemilik sekaligus penjaga kasir di meja seberang. Dia tidak kuliah karena memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada bisnis keluarga dan menjaga kakek. Kakak sepupu satu-satunya, Kaigaku, terlihat tidak peduli dengan warisan keluarga mereka dan memilih jalan untuk bersenang-senang seperti remaja pada umumnya; kuliah, bermain perempuan, dan menghabiskan uang. Sebagai seorang manusia yang tahu rasa terima kasih, Zenitsu tidak mungkin mengikuti egonya karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih bisa hidup dan makan karena keberadaan sang kakek. Orang tua miliknya telah kabur entah ke mana gara-gara terlilit utang, meninggalkan Zenitsu yang masih bayi dan tidak tahu apa-apa; untunglah saat itu ada kakek yang pasang badan dan langsung melunasi seluruh utang yang dibebankan langsung pada Zenitsu. Karena itulah, baginya, menjaga kakek serta konbini ini sudah merupakan kewajibannya. Dia bukan Kaigaku yang memiliki sikap jahat, sombong, dan egoisnya tak terkira.

Saat usia mulai menginjak angka dua puluh, Zenitsu memutuskan untuk tidak memotong rambut. Karena permintaan Jigoro, ia biarkan helai emas miliknya memanjang hingga pertengahan punggung. Terdengar tidak lazim jika berada di masa ini, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Asal kakeknya senang, maka ia dengan sigap akan menuruti dan ikut bahagia. Mengikat rambutnya menjadi setengah sudah merupakan ciri khas apabila sedang bekerja. Tidak jarang pula ia digoda oleh pelanggan laki-laki karena mereka mengira bahwa Zenitsu adalah seorang perempuan. Namun ketika mendengar suaranya yang terbilang cukup berat untuk ukuran gadis, langsung saja para pelanggan itu terkejut dan mengambil belanjaan mereka dan pergi dari sana—setelah membayar, tentu saja.

Zenitsu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan komentar setiap orang. Dia hanya berharap bahwa toko kakeknya ini akan selalu laris sepanjang masa.

Di suatu hari menuju akhir dari musim panas, Zenitsu sedang terduduk dengan _air conditioner_ menyala di atasnya. Dingin, sejuk, enak, dan nyaman. Bibir kemerahan tampak mengunyah sesuatu yang lengket dan menggumpal—permen karet rasa jeruk merupakan makan siangnya hari ini. Di kedua tangan terdapat koran mingguan yang selalu diberikan oleh Hashibira Inosuke, salah satu penjual koran setengah telanjang yang terkadang mangkal di lampu merah untuk menjual koran secara cuma-cuma pada para kendaraan yang berhenti sekedar untuk menuruti peraturan lalu lintas.

"Seorang penjahat kelamin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kemaluannya diinjak oleh salah satu mahasiswi dari universitas terkenal?"

Zenitsu terbelalak, sekedar tidak menyangka kalau berita utama hari ini merupakan suatu fakta yang kurang mengenakkan. Kedua mata emas segera membaca dari kiri ke kanan, meneliti kata demi kata yang tertera di sana. Bibir sedikit terbuka, alis mengerut heran, tak lama ia pun menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Inti dari berita tersebut adalah seorang pria yang diduga sebagai penjahat kelamin bernama Douma (31) hampir melecehkan seorang mahasiswi dari universitas yang cukup terkenal di kota mereka. Karena privasi, korban tidak ingin menyebut identitas dan hanya memberikan inisial nama saja (KS). KS (25) memberi kesaksian bahwa di malam sebelumnya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang larut karena memiliki urusan dengan dosen pembimbing mengenai skripsi serta jadwal wisuda, tiba-tiba KS dihadang oleh pelaku yang nyaris memperkosanya. Untung saja, KS merupakan mahasiswi mandiri dan jago berpedang. Karena terlalu emosi, tidak sengaja kaki dari KS menginjak kelamin pelaku terlalu keras, membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan dan pingsan di tempat. Kabar saat ini KS masih berada di kepolisian untuk memberikan kesaksian lengkap, sedangkan Douma dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dalam kondisi kritis—tidak memungkinkan.

Zenitsu merinding seketika, entah mengapa bagian bawah tubuhnya mendadak agak sedikit ngilu dan bergetar. Kalau saja itu dia, ada kemungkinan kalau pemuda itu sudah tewas dan pergi menuju surga.

Zenitsu pun memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca, mengingat saat ini masih pagi dan pelanggan tidak terlalu banyak. Karena terlalu fokus dengan berita-berita yang mampu membuatnya terkejut dengan beragam ekspresi lucu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari lirikan tajam yang bisa menusuk ulu secara langsung.

.

.

.

**YOU HAD ME FROM HELLO**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**You Had Me From Hello by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, Modern!AU, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** For **TanZen** (**Tan**jirou & **Zen**itsu) **Week 2019**

**d**ay vii – _alternate universe_

.

.

Di suatu hari yang cerah, terdapat satu pelanggan laki-laki yang memesan kopi dingin di seberang dari konbini tempat Zenitsu bekerja.

Sekarang, aku akan memaksamu pergi keluar dari area toko sederhana. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang klasik dan terkesan lebih pas untuk anak muda seperti kita. Warung kopi, atau sebutan kerennya—kafe, telah memiliki satu pelanggan laki-laki yang cukup tampan. Suasana kafe tersebut sangat elegan, cocok dibuat untuk nongkrong atau bersenang-senang. Karena lokasi sangat dekat dengan sekolah atau universitas, tak heran apabila berbagai kafe, supermarket, konbini, restoran, ATM, dan apartemen tampak berjejer untuk menyediakan fasilitas terbaik yang bisa disediakan. Termasuk Kawajima's dan kafe yang saat ini kau bayangkan. Dua tempat ini saling bersebrangan namun menyilang; dengan mudah kau bisa mengintip ke dalam konbini milik Keluarga Kawajima mengingat dinding yang digunakan toko itu bukanlah beton atau kayu, melainkan kaca transparan yang sangat mudah menarik perhatian.

Kamado Tanjirou, dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang menjalani skripsi, mengambil jurusan Teknik Mesin di Universitas Kimetsu. Seorang pemuda berparas cukup tinggi, berambut ikal pendek yang poninya disisir ke belakang, tampak melamun dan asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Karena kafe tersebut menyediakan meja di luar, ia yang sudah dianggap sebagai 'pelanggan tetap' memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa meja ini sekarang merupakan tempat favoritnya—mengingat spotnya yang bisa difungsikan guna melihat-lihat objek di seberang serta panasnya matahari tidak terlalu menyengat apabila ia duduk di sana.

Kopi hitam dengan empat butir es, kue cokelat serta krim vanila sebagai pemanis telah ia pesan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tampaknya kopi tidak lagi dingin, mengingat saat ini sudah menginjak akhir dari musim panas. Namun sayangnya, Tanjirou tidak tahu-menahu dengan cairnya es di dalam kopi tersebut dan terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang berada di arah timur. Tidak peduli dengan padatnya jalan, kendaraan yang nyaris tabrakan, atau penjual koran tanpa busana yang suka berteriak layaknya babi hutan terlepas dari kandang—kedua mata terlalu terpesona oleh siluet kuning yang menyempil imut di dalam suatu konbini tua.

Tanjirou menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, terkadang terkekeh-kekeh kecil ketika melihat Zenitsu sedang bertingkah sendiri karena terlalu terkejut dengan adanya berita besar di koran mingguan. Lagi-lagi, anak kecil bernama Genya yang sedang bermain di dekat sana hampir memekik ketakutan, disebabkan oleh Tanjirou yang suka senyum-senyum tanpa alasan. Kedua mata merah tampak bersinar layaknya matahari ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning terlihat sudah selesai membaca dan memutuskan untuk melayani pelanggan yang sedang membeli makanan ringan.

Bagaimana Agatsuma Zenitsu berbicara, tersenyum lembut, membungkuk, dan mengucapkan tanda terima kasih merupakan gestur-gestur yang disukai oleh Tanjirou. Pemuda berambut merah tanpa sadar selalu ikut tersenyum apabila Zenitsu sedang tersenyum hangat dalam melayani pelanggan, menghitung uang, dan saat sadar bahwa keuangan pada hari itu cukup menguntungkan. Tanjirou tahu siapa Zenitsu, hanya saja tak pernah mengobrol berdua secara langsung. Selain belum siap, ia merasa kalau melakukan pendekatan secara tiba-tiba akan membuat cucu dari pemilik konbini itu takut. Jadilah, ia memutuskan untuk selalu duduk di tempat ini dalam rangka menjaga Zenitsu secara tidak langsung—kalau saja ada seorang pria mesum yang berniat menggoda pemuda itu.

Terkesan tidak bermanfaat—lebih ke tolol, tepatnya—namun itulah cinta. Tanjirou sudah dibutakan oleh suatu rasa yang tidak bisa diterima oleh logika.

Sejujurnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Zenitsu, Tanjirou menganggap cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bodoh.

Keluarga Kamado terdiri dari delapan anggota. Kepala Keluarga, sekaligus ayah, Kamado Tanjuuro, merupakan seorang ahli sekaligus pengelola yang bekerja di bidang kehutanan, membuat pria itu jarang di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Ibunya, Kamado Kie, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang anggun dan baik hati. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka lima puluh, tak jarang wanita itu selalu digoda awet muda karena kecantikan yang ia miliki. Anak kedua sekaligus adik tertua, Kamado Nezuko, adalah seorang pelajar yang tahun ini memasuki masa terakhirnya di SMA—bermimpi sebagai seorang dokter spesialis yang hebat. Anak ketiga, Kamado Takeo, adalah pelajar yang baru menginjakkan kaki di tahun pertamanya di SMA tempat Nezuko bersekolah; agak sedikit nakal, namun rajin dan menyayangi seluruh keluarganya. Kamado Hanako, adik keempat, perempuan, masih SMP kelas dua—menyukai buku seperti dirinya menyukai Tanjirou. Kamado Shigeru, adik kelima yang tidak menyukai rambut—karena itulah kalau rambutnya tumbuh pasti anak itu memaksa sang ibu agar bisa memotongnya menjadi botak seperti dahulu. Yang terakhir, anak laki-laki terkecil, Kamado Rokuta, adik tersayang oleh Nezuko, merupakan balita yang masih menggenggam botol susu serta mengenakan popok.

Dan dirinya—Kamado Tanjirou, sang anak tertua; yang terbaik, terhebat, paling sempurna, dan dijadikan teladan oleh adik-adiknya. Mungkin mereka semua tidak akan percaya bahwa pemuda yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai 'kakak terbaik di dunia' itu sedang menguntit seorang laki-laki lain yang merupakan pekerja di sebuah konbini tua tanpa asal-usul yang jelas, bahkan rela melewatkan waktu untuk konsul bersama dosen mengenai skripsinya yang tidak pernah menemukan titik terang.

Tolong abaikan fakta terakhir—selain bahan skripsinya yang selalu ditolak, dosen pembimbingnya yang bernama Kibutsuji Muzan tidak pernah suka mengenai fakta apabila Tanjirou wisuda dan cepat lulus; pria yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi dari Michael Jackson tersebut tampaknya memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap mahasiswa itu.

Bagi Tanjirou, sebuah perasaan akan jatuh cinta tentu tidak asing; hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang wajar dialami oleh laki-laki dewasa seperti dirinya. Dia bahkan pernah berkencan dengan beberapa gadis populer; seperti Tsuyuri Kanao, mahasiswi pendiam dari jurusan Kedokteran Gigi atau Kanzaki Aoi; seorang asisten dosen yang berasal dari jurusan Tata Boga. Mereka semua adalah kekasihnya dan Tanjirou menghargai keduanya dengan sangat baik. Namun sayang, kedua hubungan tersebut tidak berakhir cukup baik, putus adalah kata terakhir dari suatu perjalanan yang tidak menguntungkan satu sama lain. Tetapi ada satu hal yang diluruskan di sini—dari segala pengalamannya dalam menjalankan sebuah hubungan, Tanjirou sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami apa yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kemudian, Zenitsu datang. Dia terlihat dalam sudut pandang Tanjirou secara tiba-tiba, namun berhasil membuat hatinya bergejolak; terombang-ambing, deg-degan, malu, dan bahagia.

Tanjirou lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia tampak tidak peduli mengenai fakta bahwa Zenitsu adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Yang jelas di matanya bahwa pemuda bermata emas merupakan manusia termanis yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Akan kukatakan satu fakta yang tidak asing di telinga masyarakat; cinta itu buta.

Matahari terlihat lebih terik di atas sana, namun tidak sepanas cinta Tanjirou pada Zenitsu yang semakin membara. Es di dalam kopi perlahan mencair, membuat gumpalan tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan menyatu bersama dengan likuid hitam dari aroma kopi. Kue cokelat yang telah dipesan tampaknya sudah tidak enak lagi, dibiarkan begitu saja—dilirik pun tidak. Tanjirou bahkan tidak tahu bahwa selama ini mimik wajahnya sedang diawasi—kadang ditertawai—oleh bocah ingusan bernama Shinazugawa Genya, anak itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik kotak pos dekat dengan kafe; menatap Tanjirou seperti pemuda itu adalah orang gila yang kabur dari sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

Bagi Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu seperti beberapa spekulasi yang tercipta di beberapa belahan dunia.

Zenitsu itu seperti petir; datang secara mendadak, namun hilang dalam sekejap. Zenitsu itu seperti dandelion; kekuningan, tetapi juga indah. Jika ditiup, maka keindahannya akan terbang dan pergi menyebar secara acak; membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa rupa yang dimiliki juga bisa dinikmati oleh setiap manusia. Terlebih lagi, rambutnya begitu unik—kuning, panjang seperti perempuan, namun tidak menghilangkan ciri khas dari seorang pria itu sendiri. Begitu indah, megah, elegan, istimewa, dan luar biasa. Tanjirou menyukai Zenitsu seperti ia adalah permaisuri yang hanya diciptakan untuknya—hanya untuknya.

_Astaga, tolong bangunkan Tanjirou ke kenyataan—pemuda itu harus segera disadarkan dan diperiksa kewarasannya._

Tetapi, ada suatu detik di mana Tanjirou mendadak terdiam. Tubuhnya menegap. Kedua mata lagi-lagi langsung fokus pada sesuatu yang terjadi di seberang sana.

Iris merah membara tidak lagi tampak jatuh cinta, namun lebih mengarah ke berbahaya, mengancam, dan mematikan—seperti seekor serigala yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

**you had me from hello –**

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, wajah Zenitsu yang awalnya selalu bahagia ketika melihat pelanggan tiba-tiba berubah masam.

"Zenitsu," Suara berat yang terkesan menggoda, rambut putih bergoyang ketika ia membuka pintu kaca dengan entengnya. "Kau masih ingat aku? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Pergi sebelum aku memukulmu, Uzui-san," Zenitsu tidak pernah memasang wajah kesal seperti ini. Hari belum menunjukkan siang, namun _mood_-nya benar-benar memburuk sekarang. "Aku yakin kau tidak membuang waktumu hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaanku."

"Woah woah! Santai saja, Jagoan." Uzui Tengen, salah satu pelanggan yang kerap menggoda Zenitsu telah datang—lagi—hari ini. Pemuda berbadan tinggi, besar, dan kekar itu tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kalimat sarkas yang diberikan oleh Zenitsu. "Aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyambutku dengan lebih hangat?"

"Apa? Bosan? Memacari tiga perempuan cantik membuatmu bosan?" Zenitsu melangkah mundur, nyaris membentur tembok yang membatasi kasir dengan area es krim di belakangnya. "Kau benar-benar bajingan."

Uzui Tengen terkekeh, merasa lucu ketika melihat tingkah Zenitsu yang 'agak' ketakutan. Salahkan pemuda itu karena memutuskan untuk bekerja secara tunggal—tidak membuat lowongan lain agar bisa membantunya di konbini tak berguna ini. Segera, Uzui merentangkan tangan dan menarik pipi Zenitsu kasar, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil memekik kesakitan. Kedua mata dengan ekspresi berbeda itu saling bertatapan—mata merah yang nyalang bersama iris emas yang memicing tidak suka.

Uzui pun berusaha untuk tidak banyak tingkah, pria itu hanya menekan-nekan pipi Zenitsu karena kegemasan yang tidak memiliki dasar. Kadang mencubitnya sampai melar, mengacak-acak helai rambutnya, atau menjelajati tubuh Zenitsu seperti ingin memperkosanya. Zenitsu nyaris menelepon polisi kalau saja Uzui tidak segera menyerukan tujuannya dengan segera.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli rokok, yang biasa." Puas karena sikap jahil telah tersalurkan, Uzui mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan selembar uang. "Tiga, ya."

Zenitsu terhenyak, benar-benar mengutuk Uzui di dalam hatinya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu segera mengambil rokok yang dimaksud dan memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam penyimpanan kas—tidak lupa dengan kembalian. Uzui masih terkekeh-kekeh, sekali lagi pria itu mencubit pipi Zenitsu, menyeringai penuh arti.

"_Jaa_, lain kali aku pasti akan mampir lagi." Uzui melambaikan tangan, tidak melirik Zenitsu sama sekali. "Kau harus tersenyum manis kalau aku datang, Zenitsu."

"Brengsek. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani datang lagi."

Pintu tertutup secara otomatis, meredam tawa Uzui di luar dan kekesalan Zenitsu yang sudah mengobar begitu besar.

Lagi-lagi, ia sendirian.

Keheningan kembali mengudara. Zenitsu mengabaikan suara klakson di seberang tokonya dan memutuskan untuk asyik dengan satu pemikiran. Uzui Tengen adalah salah satu pelanggan yang kerap menjahili Zenitsu di saat senggang. Entah apa maksud pria itu, namun dari tingkah serta cara bicaranya saja seolah meremehkan Zenitsu karena dirinya hanyalah laki-laki tak berguna yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berlindung. Tidak jantan, tidak kuat, tidak tampan, manja, dan cengeng—singkatnya seperti itu. Dan Zenitsu membencinya; ia tidak suka pada Uzui karena tingkahnya yang suka meremehkan orang lain dan bermain perempuan.

Kalau Zenitsu sudah sebesar Uzui nanti, ia pasti bisa menendang pantat pria itu sampai menerbangkannya ke luar bumi—dia berjanji.

Kedua mata emas masih menunduk, melamun karena pemikiran tak berguna barusan. Zenitsu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pintu konbini telah terbuka disebabkan adanya kehadiran seseorang.

Orang itu sudah berdiri di sana, di depan meja kasir—di depan Zenitsu.

Ketika mendengar adanya detak jantung lain, segera sang penjaga mendongak ke atas, menatap penuh terkejut pada seorang lelaki lain yang datang tanpa terdengar adanya gelombang suara. Mata bulat, berwarna merah, berambut merah kehitaman, lebih tinggi lima senti—sedang menatap penuh padanya, memandang rupa Zenitsu yang terhenyak karena ditatap begitu dalam oleh sang pelanggan.

"Halo."

Zenitsu tersentak, ia mengerutkan alis pertanda heran. _Apa tadi?_

"H-Halo."

Kemudian, hening.

Kamado Tanjirou telah berdiri tegap, menatap Agatsuma Zenitsu yang masih kebingungan. "M-Maaf, anda ingin berbelanja? Silahkan—"

"Apa yang dilakukan Uzui Tengen padamu?"

Kedua mata emas seketika membola.

"Apa yang dilakukan Uzui Tengen padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali mengudara, terkesan absolut dan mutlak. Agak menekan, namun tidak menakutkan. Zenitsu mengerjap-ngerjap heran. Ada sedikit tanda tanya di kepala, namun ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dia sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bukan orang jahat. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya 'sedikit' mengerjaiku."

Kedua mata merah menyipit, penasaran. "Mengerjaimu?"

"Mm."

"Dia melukaimu?"

"Eh?" Merasa ada yang salah konteks di sini, Zenitsu segera meluruskan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan Tanjirou yang terlihat marah. "Tidak tidak, bukan begitu … hanya saja—uh…" Sekarang dia yang jadi bingung sendiri. "Uzui-san memang selalu begitu. Dia berusaha membuatku kesal dengan cara apapun. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi jujur saja—" Zenitsu tersenyum tidak nyaman. "—aku juga kurang suka dengan tingkahnya."

"Aku bisa memukulnya untukmu."

Kali ini, Zenitsu benar-benar nyaris tersedak. "Astaga, tidak. Tidak usah. Lagipula anda ini siapa?" Pemuda bermata emas mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Ngeri juga, ya. _"Tiba-tiba datang ke mari dan memberikan berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu…"

Dan sepertinya berhasil. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pandangan kedua mata merah tidak lagi terkesan kesal, marah, atau murka; perlahan mulai berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan penuh kebaikan. "Aku Kamado Tanjirou. Jangan terlalu formal padaku, kau bisa memanggilku Tanjirou. Maaf, aku sudah bertingkah tidak sopan tadi. Harusnya aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, hahaha—" Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

Zenitsu tersenyum maklum, ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku Agatsuma Zenitsu. Salam kenal, Tanjirou." Tanjirou menahan napas, Zenitsu baru saja memanggil namanya! "Juga, aku ingin bertanya—" Mata emas bertemu dengan permata bara api yang berbinar. "—kau mengenal Uzui-san?"

"Ya, dia seniorku." Tanjirou menjawab cepat. Jarak mereka kini hanya dihalang oleh meja kasir antar keduanya. "Dia sering datang ke sini? Apa dia selalu menyentuhmu seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa selancang itu padamu? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau baik-baik saja—"

"Tenang tenang, Tanjirou … ya ampun, aku baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu cemas." Kalau saja Tanjirou bukan pelanggan, mungkin Zenitsu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh—" Kehangatan mulai menjalar. Sejak dilahirkan, ia belum pernah diperhatikan seperti ini dari orang lain kecuali kakeknya. "—terima kasih."

Ketika mendengar alunan merdu dari suara Zenitsu serta mencium aroma yang memiliki kesederhanaan yang begitu lembut, membuat Tanjirou melunakkan pandangan dan menatap Zenitsu lekat-lekat. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka berbicara. Berdua. Tidak canggung, malah terlihat seperti sudah akrab. Tersenyum sebagai awal permulaan, kedua jemari Tanjirou dengan segera merapikan helai Zenitsu yang agak berantakan akibat ulah Uzui sebelumnya.

Zenitsu terdiam, kedua mata membulat—seolah telah menemukan titik terang.

"Nah, sekarang jadi jauh lebih rapi." Tanjirou tersenyum, begitu hangat dan baik hati; lembut, penyayang, bijak, dan dewasa. Zenitsu menatap pemuda itu, agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang barusan Tanjirou lakukan. "Zenitsu jadi lebih manis kalau begini."

Jantung Zenitsu mendadak jadi berdebar-debar.

_Oh Tuhan, apa dia baru saja jatuh cinta?_

"Oh ya—" Tanjirou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. Kedua mata Zenitsu terkejut luar biasa ketika melihat kotak makanan yang berisi potongan kue dengan beragam rasa; cokelat, stroberi, jeruk, vanila, dan melon. "—Zenitsu pasti belum makan. Maaf, aku hanya bisa membawa ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Lagi-lagi, Tanjirou tersenyum kikuk. Dia terlihat salah tingkah. Tidak sadar bahwa pandangan Zenitsu terlihat bahagia luar biasa. Tanjirou mendorong kotak makanan itu ke arah Zenitsu dengan wajah memerah, memaksa pemuda berhelai kuning untuk menerimanya secara tidak langsung.

Bagi Zenitsu, tentu saja kue manis yang dibuat dengan cantik ini merupakan makanan yang cukup mahal untuknya. Selain tidak punya banyak uang, seluruh penghasilan dari konbini ia serahkan untuk membiayai kesehatan kakeknya. Lalu tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, pemuda bernama Kamado Tanjirou telah datang dengan suara lembut serta memberikan ini semua. Zenitsu belum makan seharian, ia hanya mengemut satu bungkus permen jeruk yang tidak terasa khasiatnya.

_Mimpi apa dia tadi malam?_

"T-Tanjirou," Zenitsu berbisik, hampir menangis. "Terima kasih…"

Wajah Tanjirou terlihat lega, senang karena Zenitsu menerima kue-kue itu dengan lapang dada. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menggantinya?"

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu—"

"Tidak tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu—aku tidak mau berutang apapun padamu." Zenitsu menolak keras. Dia menatap kedua mata Tanjirou dengan penuh keyakinan. "Apa kau perlu jasa tambahan? Membersihkan kamar? Mencuci pakaian? Jadi pelayan pribadimu? Atau—"

Tanjirou terbelalak kala mendengar opsi terakhir. Pelayan priba—astaga, tidak tidak—pikirannya mulai terbang ke mana-mana. Pemuda itu kebingungan, ia mendadak hampir gila ketika mendengar bahwa Zenitsu rela menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Opsi kecil mendadak muncul di otak; ia yakin itu adalah hal yang lebih baik dari pada menjadikan pemuda berhelai kuning seorang pelayan.

"Uh, kalau Zenitsu tidak keberatan—"

"Ya?"

"—boleh … bolehkah aku, um—"

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Tanjirou menatap langsung mata Zenitsu, membuat pemuda pirang tersentak dalam sebuah arti khusus.

Pipi mereka sama-sama memerah sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Zenitsu terdiam, kedua mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Tanjirou memasang wajah terbodoh yang ia punya.

Di antara keduanya, dunia seolah berhenti berputar.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: meski tidak berpatisipasi di hari-hari tertentu, saya sudah senang karena sempat menyisihkan waktu agar bisa menyelesaikan satu fiksi untuk hari terakhir. semoga tahun depan masih diadakan dan kita semua bisa join di full day ya!

sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

**mind to review?**


End file.
